Bonds Across His Back (episode)
is the nineteenth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyoanime and the forty-third overall episode of the series. Summary Itaku, Awashima and Amezō has appeared. Rikuo smiles ask Itaku where he has been because he tough that he went back to Tōno. Awashima then interrupts their conversation telling Rikuo that at times like this he must ask them to help him, just like when he left Tōno. Rikuo then says that he is counting on them. Tsuchigumo is then attacking them, which Amezō warns the group to stand back and starts to attack him. While Amezō has unleashed his attack against Tsuchimugo, he ask him which technique is stickier, Tsuchigumo's spider webs or his mud. Tsuchigumo freed his hand easily and attacks Amezō. Amezō tells Tsuchigumo that he has listed him as the grand champion in his book of yōkai and he was right about that, and that it gonna takes some time to beat him. Awashima then appeared, which they both starts to make an attack at Tsuchigumo. Itaku then head to Rikuo telling him that they also have a "score" to settle with Tsuchigumo and if Rikuo is not interested to take Tsuchigumo down, then they will do it. Rikuo warns them that they cannot beat Tsuchigumo with a scattered attack. They then look how Awashima and Amezō are fighting with Tsuchigumo. Tsurara is still remembering the feeling of the Matoi technique what she felt earlier which that releasing fear with every ounce of strength is very exhausting. She then ask Rikuo to use the attack again with her. Zen tries to tell Rikuo something but has been disturbed by Tsuchigumo's attack. Awashima is surprised of Tsuchimugo's brute attack. Tsurara ask Rikuo to equip her which the Tōno Clan is wondering what she means. Zen xplains that it is a technique that destroyed Tsuchimugo's arm. Awashima is in shock what she heard, which Tsuchimugo tells them to use it again because he want to see it. Awashima then tells Rikuo if he has a technique like that, he must finish him off quickly and then ask him how it actually works. Zen explains that you have to release your own fear and entrust it to Rikuo and that it is impossible without mutual trust, but it magnifies his power many times over. Tsurara then knows that her trust became Rikuo's power. Awashima then says that she will do it, which she says that she likes him and that it should be fine. Tsuara then became in a shock, which Awashima says that it is a technique he mastered in his training. Amezō ask Awashima is she is serious, which Awashima agrees and ask Rikuo to equip her. Tsurara became jealous and says that it is impossible because Rikuo can only equip with her. Zen then ask Rikuo if he is sure about it and ask him if he can equip more than once. Rikuo then says that Zen has a lack of stamina and tells him not to worry. Tsurara is in shock after hearing that Rikuo also equipped with Zen and that she isn't the only one. Rikuo then tells Awashima that he has never seen her fear before, which he says that he doesn't know to expect they can't do it. Rikuo tells Tsurara to do it with him and ask her to show him her fear. After that Tsurara tries to do it, it became impossible for her and runs off. Itaku warns them because Tsuchigumo is making his attack at them. Itaku then attack Tsuchimugo, which Rikuo says that he is amazing and that he wants him to use that technique. Itaku doesn't understand which Rikuo ask him to equip his fear. Itaku then says that he doesn't know what that technique is, but he doesn't stand in anyones shadow. Itaku then says that it is to risky to trust him his fear and starts to attack Tsuchimugo, but when it comes that far, he has been stopped by Rikuo. Rikuo then says that he has been gotten better and ask him to become his blade. Rikuo finally equipped Itaku. Itaku then wonders why Rikuo turning his back and leaving himself wide open and that he told him countless times not to undo his fear, which he says that he is actually carrying his fear. Rikuo is then ready to attack Tsuchigumo which Tsuchigumo prepared himself to attack Rikuo. Rikuo then remembers his times when he was training with the Tōno Family, which he then uses the technique at Tsuchigumo. Itaku then wonders if the technique didn't work but Tsuchigumo starts to split in two. Everyone who has watched the battle is in shocked after seeing that Tsuchigumo splits in two. Meanwhile, Hagoromo Gitsune tells Kyōkotsu that it is noisy outside, which she says that she doesn't hear anything. Hagoromo looked at her, which Kyōkotsu changed her mind and says that she will go and check outside. When she starts to head outside, she hears someone saying that it wont be necessary, which she attacks the intruder with her snakes, but he slashed it. It contains to be Nurarihyon with a look that had in his younger years. Hagoromo became in a shock, which Nurarihyon comes closer. Nurarihyon then tells Hagoromo that she certainly took on a young appearance and that she has much more buxom that 400 years ago and ask her if this is the place where she is gonna give birth. Hagoromo tells Nurarihyon that he has aged and starts to attack him. Nurarihyon dodges her attacks and puts his Nenekirimaru at her throat. Nurarihyon then ask Hagoromo if she's the one that killed the Second Heir. Meanwhile, the other yōkai's of the Nura Clan finally arrived where Rikuo and the other are. Rikuo then says that they are late. Kubinashi looks at Tsuchigumo and ask Rikuo if he defeated him. Rikuo looks at him and smiles. Kubinashi apologizing to Rikuo for not being at his side and that he ashamed to face you. Rikuo then says that he cause them all to worry because he wasn't strong enough, he then says that he is counting on them from now on, which they all smile. Rikuo then tells Tsurara that he is counting on her too, which she is happy, but then changes her mind saying whatever. Nurarihyon still got his blade on Hagoromo's neck, which Hagoromo laughs and attacks him from behind. Nurarihyon doges her attack, which Hagoromo tells Nurarihyon that darkness will rule this world again and that her long-standing wish is about to fulfilled and compared to that, who she killed holds a little importance and that doesn't matter her. Nurarihyon then says that she is still talking such kinds of things and says that he wanted to see her and confirm it, but it is clear to him right now. He then says that he and Hagoromo are completely irreconcilable and puts his blade away. Hagoromo then ask him if he's not going to fight. Nurarihyon says that he is too old and taking her on is a bit too much for him. He then says that she will pay for the Second Heir's death. He then says that his grandson will see to that and that he will put an end to her evil deeds. He then warns her to be prepared. She then tells Nurarihyon that he wont leave this place alive. Nurarihyon then replies saying that he did. Hagoromo's stomach then hurts. Nue tells her to hurry and more. Nurarihyon then has a feeling that it doesn't go well and thinks about Rikuo. Nattō Kozō then warns Rikuo about Tsuchigumo. Tsuchigumo then stands up saying that he hasn't been brought down to his knees not evenly in a thousand years and evenly not since Nue. The other yōkai's are then in shock when they see that he isn't dead. Rikuo then talks about Nue, the ayakashi all that the Kyoto Yōkai making a big fuss about. Tsuchigumo then says that it is true and that he has been itching to go head to head with Nue again. Meanwhile, Hagoromo calmed down Nue, which she tells him that he is gonna kill Nurarihyon and that he shall have his meal after that. Nurarihyon is then hiding behind a pole, wondering what that bizarre and wicked fear was. Nurarihyon then makes one thing clear that he cannot allow Nue's birth. Ibaraki Dōji is then standing behind him and starts to attack him from behind. Rikuo then ask who Nue is which Tsuchigumo explains that it is the name of a mysterious creature. He then says that he was an ayakashi and a human, he's was the man that ruled over the darkness in Kyoto a millennium ago and says that he was an Onmyōji. Yura then has arrived with Hidemoto, wonder if Nue was an human and especially an Onmyōji, which she ask what he means by that and ask for explanation. She then says that Onmyōji peoples side. Meanwhile, Nurarihyon has been attacked by Ibaraki Dōji. He then says that he doesn't believe it that there are more bugs. Nurarihyon then says that he was distracted by Hogoromo's fear the he evenly didn't noticed Ibaraki Dōji attack. He has then been attacked by one of Kyōkotsu's snakes, which he killed one, but the other one strikes him. Kyōkotsu says that they won't let him escape, which Nurarihyon kills the other one. Suddenly some members of the clan showed up. Kidōmaru then ask Nurarihyon why he always show up. Meanwhile, Tsuchigumo is fixing up his heals what he got from Rikuo's and Itaku's attack. Tsuchigumo explains that Nue was never on humans side and always likes to use them. Yura is in shock to hear that Nue is doing such kinds of things. Tsuchigumo then says that he's going to sleep until Nue's birth, he then tells Rikuo that he had some fun and ask him to do this sometime again. He then goes away and says that fights are not going about winning and losing, but that crushing one of another is fun to do. Awashima says that they won, but that it doesn't feel that way. The clan looks at the headquarter and sees smokes surrounded the tower. Hidemoto then says that they run out of time. Kidōmaru then ask Nurarihyon why he is always in their way. Gashadokuro then appears saying where the intruder is, but not knowing that he is destroying the place. Karasu Tengu then appeared saving Nurarihyon. Karasu Tengu then tells Nurarihyon that he begged him not to be reckless, Nurarihyon then ask Karasu Tengu to forgive him, because his intention was to get in and out quickly. They're then managing to get outside, but black feathers has been appeared across them. Nurarihyon ask Karasu Tengu to stop scattering his feathers, which he says that it isn't him. Nurarihyon's eyes then becomes black and hits against a wall. Minagoroshi Jizō then appears and stuck a blade that sucks the blood of Nurarihyon. He then says that he got all of the blood from all of the three heirs of the Nura Clan. When Minagoroshi akes out the blade from Nurarihyon's body, Nurarihyon then ask Minagoroshi why the devil's blade comes in his possession. Nurarihyon then disappears but then reappears saying who he is. Minagoroshi then calles Yosuzume that let Nurarihyon's body vanish. Nurarihyon then appears saying that he can see although his visions is are still faint and says that he will remember that eye. Yosuzume then attacks Nurarihyon again, which Nurarihyon and Karasu Tengu are falling in the water. Kidōmaru then appears, and Minagoroshi makes a sign to Yosuzume to escape with the devil blade. Kidōmaru then tells Minagoroshi that Hagoromo is in her labor and that she will give birth very shortly. One of the guards is telling Kidōmaru that on Horikawa River Street is occupied by the Hyakki Yakō. Rikuo comes closer to the Kyoto Yōkai headquarter and remembers what his father did when he was gone. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences Trivia Category:Episodes